teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
TheBajanCanadian
Mitchell "Mitch" Hughes is a Barbados-born video game commentator who mainly consists of Minecraft videos, as well as an official member of Team Crafted. Mitch is well known for his highly popular Hunger Game videos, that majority are played with his best friend and fellow member JeromeASF. He occasionally plays with fellow Team Crafted members and other non members. He has over 2,000,000 subscribers and 690000 views. Biography Mitch assumed birthplace is in the Barbados. People have been researching to try to find out but nothing has come up. But he did grow up in the Caribbean on the island of Barbados. Later, Mitch moved to the USA where he met Jerome in the 4th grade later on, he moved back to Canada in Montreal. After moving back to Montreal, Jerome, Mitch, and NoochM started a channel known as AwesomeSauceFilms, which was mainly known for it's Call of Duty content. After Mitch and Jerome started their own personal channels, they left AwesomeSauceFilms which is currently "Hibernating," dawning the phrase #ReviveASF. For awhile, Mitch and Jerome grew their channels together until Pax East in 2012 where they met SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox. The group hit it off and eventually Mitch and Jerome were invited to join Team Crafted. Mitch's image in the Minecraft community heavily differs from community to community. In many communities (particularly younger ones) he has a positive reputation. However, he is demonized in some communites, specifically those with older players and fans of his older videos and AwesomeSauceFilms. ReviveASF ReviveASF is a comment trending on Mitch's videos, especially ones on AwesomeSauceFilms and older vids. The phrase usually refers to reactivating Mitch, Jerome, Mat, and Zak's old channel, AwesomeSauceFilms. However, the topic also refers to making videos involving more swearing, dirtier humor, and behaving the way they did in their videos on AwesomeSauceFilms rather than on his current channel. Although the topic has been briefly brought up in videos, Mitch always tries very hard to avoid the topic, further angering the crowd that posts the comments. More of these comments came up recently in a video in which Mitch and several other youtubers were playing a game of battledome, when former ASF member Zak (HippoHIH) made his teams base in the shape of male genetalia, which Mitch deemed inapropriate and begged him to remove. Ssundee recently revealed that Bajancanadian is without a doubt the finest piece of ass he has ever had the pleasure of... Name in Minecraft He got his name based off of his two heritages, Bajan being a term for an individual from Barbados and Canadian refers to someone from Canada. Skin design Mitch has brown hair, and brown eyes on his head. He wears a black and red checkered hoodie, a white t-shirt under it, a necklace, blue jeans and red sneakers. Popular phrases *''Original Intro: "Hey guys what's going on it's Mitch OR Bajan Canadian here''" *"Gotta get that food n drank on." *"On the way , dun dun dun , on the way " *''"Half a heart ! Half a heart warrior !"'' *''"Slap dat like button with yo forhead if you enjoyed and check all of the links in the descripiton . *Slurp* "'' *'' *Jerome dies* "You died .Not big surprise "'' *''Intro : "Hey , what's going on doods ? It's Mitch or BajanCanadian here ! "'' *''"Nooo plz ! I fan !"'' *''"No ! That was bull ! "'' *''"El Boost!"'' *''"You can't stop mee ! #CantStopWontStop " '' *''"Hey Dood"'' *''"Dat Axe Doe"'' *''"Disco, Disco, Disco"'' *''"Biggums!"'' *''"Too strongk!"'' *''"OHH BABEYY!"'' *WHAT A JAG *''"#merome"'' *"Yes, Indubitably" *''Benjbac!'' *"Hey g!" *''"POWER MOVES!"'' *GG! *Hey biggums,I GOT BETTY! *''I'm on that can't stop won't stop grind!'' *''Power moves only!'' *''On tha train to power move city!'' *''Mitch: I hate you Jerome: I love you too buddy Mitch: I really hate you Jerome: Nothing but love here, Mitch'' *'#thenexusMC!' Trivia *Mitch's channel was once known as The Fridge for his fondess of "Food n Drank." Most noteably, Mitch had an excessive love for various cereal brands. *Mitch likes creating big projects for his channels, such as The Master Quest for AwesomeSauceFilms, Hunger Games 200, and soon to come "Benja & Bacca Olympics". *Mitch's fondness for Hunger Games dates back to Survival Games 1, before the automated servers became popular, where he organized a Youtube Event for lesser-known channels on an original map created by Mitch and a team of builders. *Mitch has owned multiple Minecraft servers all at different times. the bYd server (a survival server), The Fridge (Hunger Games), and most recently The Nexus (Hunger Games). *While Mitch has never appeared in an episode of MachinaRealm's popular "Super Battle Heaven Forever" series, he did win the spinoff "Super Battle Heaven Island" *Mitch has long found an annoyance when he is asked for the time. Gallery Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members